Teacher Can You Teach Me?
by REDVELVET5
Summary: When Mr. Moseby needs help, The teacher comes to the rescue. A One-shot


**I just had to write this, It's a one-shot. Lol here we go...**

"and that's how it's got it's name..."

The bell rings, and her class runs out. Emma frowns when she spotted Zack still in his sit...Sleeping. She shook her head, disappointed. What is she going to do with him. She walked to his desk, and hears a very light snore.

"Zack, wake up! Class is over!" She screamed, but yet he didn't wake up. She tapped on his shoulder lightly, and when that didn't work, she did it a little bit harder each time it didn't work.

"Wha!" He finally woke up,

"Zack, you fell asleep in class again. This is the third time! The next time it happens, you'll be suspended."

"What! Why, I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly, you didn't. You haven't been doing your homework, it's been a week and a half! If I don't get tomorrow's homework, I'm going to have to call your parents for a meeting. Zack, you GPA is lower than 2.0. It's not a good sign, Zack. What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"You need to sleep early." Zack nodded, he got up, and left the classroom.

Emma crossed her arms, and eyed Zack as he was leaving the room.

While Zack was walking to the sky deck to catch up with his friends, he saw Mr. Moseby, and he wasn't happy, he didn't look angry either. He tried to make himself disappear from Mr. Moseby, while walking through, but when Mr. Moseby looked up, he called Zack.

"I didn't do it!"

"What? No Zack, I just wanted to talk to you,"

"Oh, ok. Then what is it?"

"I need your help."

"what's up?"

"I-I. Uh! Can I ask you something?"

"You already are."

"Well, there's this woman, I really like her, and you know since you know a lot about relationships, I was thinking—,"

"Mr. Moseby?"

"I know it's kind of odd asking a teen but I'm really desperate."

Zack nodded.

"So? What exactly do you need from me?"

"Well, I just, never really—,"

"Kissed a woman before?" Zack smiled, trying to hide his laughter.

"Look, I've kissed women before, it's just that I want to do it the proper way."

"Wow, don't look at me!"

"What! No! I just thought maybe you know someone who can train me, or give me some tips."

"Thank God," Zack mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. So do you need any help with getting this chick's attention?"

"No, I want to learn before—,"

"Boring! Anyway, I guess I can try to think of someone. Of course a woman. So give me a day or two. Then I'll come back here, and tell you where your meeting is?"

"Okay, Thank you Zack."

"You know this isn't free you know,"

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes, he knew this was coming. He took out his wallet from his back pocket, and took out a twenty, and Zack snatched it from his hand, and ran.

The next day, Zack came to class, and this time he wasn't empty handed. He finally had his homework. When Emma walked to every desk, and finally stopped to Zack's desk, he proudly handed the sheet of paper to her, and she smiled. And mouthed 'Good job,' and that's when it hit him. Ms. Tutweiller is a teacher, who can teach. (Duh) Mr. Moseby wants to learn how to kiss. Teachers help their students learn things. Ms.T! Zack jumped up from his desk, and shouted 'yes!' which scared half of the students.

Leaving them all confused, and Zack was left red.

After the class finished, he made sure he was the last student. Emma noticed it, but before she can walk up to him and ask why, he got up from his desk, walking towards her, and smiles innocently.

"Yes Zack?"

"Um, you know, this is sort of an odd question."

"What is it?"

"There's this man I talked to yesterday, and he asked me if I knew someone who could teach him to—,"

"to what?"

"He doesn't know how to kiss, and he needs someone to teach it to him. And well since your a teacher, I guess it make sense right?"

Emma had her eyes wide open, and her mouth opened.

"How old is he?"

"He's around his early forties."

"Mr. Moseby!"

"No...! Yes. How did you guess?"

"Zack!"

"Please, he's really desperate. He even gave me twenty dollars. Please!"

"Zack, I don't know, he's my boss, what will people saw?"

"It'll make your ex-boyfriend jealous!"

"I'm in!"

Zack told the other where to meet. It was where Emma would always cry. And nobody bothered to go there. Zack decided not to tell Mr. Moseby who his 'tutor' is. He gave a list of different types of kisses to Ms. Tutweiller, at first she was confused. But Zack explained to her that Mr. Moseby is interested in learning more, to help him with a future relationship, and that he wants to be perfect for the one he loves.

It was time for both to meet, and Emma, was the first one to arrive. She didn't know that Mr. Moseby didn't know it was her.

But when he finally arrived, his heart had skipped a beat. It was her. Emma, the one he loves.

"Emma! Your my 'tutor?'"

"Well yes, I thought Zack told you I was?"

Mr. Moseby shook his head. _'I'm going to kill him! Now she knows I don't know how to kiss!"_

"Uh, Mr. Moseby, if this is a little awkward for you, I can just leave if you want?"

"No, that's okay, should we get started." '_I guess I could just pretend. All I have to do is hold my breathing. Shoot! My heart won't stop beating fast. I hope she can't hear it!'_

Emma _'I wonder what he's thinking. Is it to uncomfortable to him. Why is he looking at me! Do I look funny? No I looked in the mirror two minutes ago. What the heck is wrong with him?'_

"Should we get started?" She finally said.

"Y-yeah sure."

"So, Zack gave me the list of things."

"A list?"

"Yeah, you know, like a tender kiss, from french kissing. And other stuff." _'This is awkward.'_

"Oh, yeah." _'Idiot! Why did I ask her that! Now she thinks I'm a virgin.'_

"So, first, I should show you how you hold the woman, while your kissing her."

"Ok," His voice was starting to shake. She stepped closer to him, took his hands, and placed them around her waist.

"You have to hold her tight. Like if your afraid to lose her. And hold her real close. Her arms, should be wrapped around your neck, like so." and she did. _'Oh, god, I hope she can't feel my heart beating!'_

_'Oh my god, I think I feel his heart beating fast. Is he enjoying this? Oh god, I know I am!'_

"You got it?"

Mr. Moseby nodded. And they let go.

"Okay, so that's one step. The next step is to kiss. We're going slow, alright, and then I'll show you the,"

She gulped.

"The make out."

"Huh?"

"You know, making out? Zack put it as the last. I guess he's going to the mild and then the—well you know,"

Mr. Moseby nodded nervously.

"The first thing on the list is just a normal hello goodbye kiss,"

"Okay,"

"Since it's just a quick kiss, you would just pull her to you, and let her go, after you kissed her. In this case, me."

Emma and Marion got closer to each other, and Emma made sure Mr. Moseby was doing the position right. He put his arms on her hips, and pulled her, enough to kiss her, and he did. Then he let go after the quick kiss. Even though the kiss was light, they felt something. But they both didn't want to pay attention.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she said. Mr. Moseby smiled

"The next is a tender kiss, it's just like the first but slow. It's like telling her, 'I missed you'"

Marion nodded.

"Remember the position, okay?"

"Which one the first or the second."

"The second."

Marion did the position, and he took a deep breath, and kissed her again.

"Here's a tip, when your about to kiss her, you look into her eyes, Okay,"

Marion nodded.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

Then there was silence, for about two minutes.

"alright, on to the next step!"

"So what's the next step?"

"well," She took out the piece of paper Zack gave her, and saw the next step. After that, she put the paper away.

"It's a romantic kiss, it's just like a tender kiss, except you add passion into it. And you move your arms up and down from her back instead of holding her from her hips. Well it's hard to explain,"

_'shoot! I'm not going to make it! How can I do this without breathing hard! She looks beautiful though, dang it! Marion Focus!'_

They got into their positions, but this time, Mr. Moseby looked straight into her eyes, and vice versa.

"Don't be afraid to move your hands, and the kiss will be gentle. Find the passion."

Marion nodded. And they kissed slowly. Mr. Moseby held her closer, and tighter. Emma's arms were wrapped around his neck.

Marion decided to go deeper, and show her he has learned more. His tongue inside her mouth, Emma joined. She didn't notice until seconds later, what she was doing. But she didn't stop, until the need of air.

Marion still had her close, and her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and he kissed her again.

"Mr. Moseby, what about the woman you love?"

"The woman I love is in my arms." Emma smiled, and kissed him once again.

"And call me Marion." Emma laughed.

"Then call me Emma,"

"so is the lesson done?"

"Yes, unless you wanted to learn more?"

"Do you think you can teach me to make love?"

"No problem, if you can just come to my office, I'll teach everything to you."

**Thanks for reading. A gift to my readers. Bye bye! Feel free to Review! ;)**

**REDMWNL555**


End file.
